RWBeYblade
by PolkaDotSideplates
Summary: RWBY but instead of melee weapons, the characters use Metal Fight beyblades. Won't bother to rewrite every scene that doesn't involve weapons in the original series, only a few in the beginning as exposition.
1. Ruby vs Weiss

"Let it rip!"

"Forbidden Byxis?" Ruby asked, seemingly rhetorically. "A stamina type with a Flat Sharp performance tip. Only a 145 spin track though? Lame. I should help you spruce it up one I win, _partner._ "

"You could see that from there? While it was spinning?" Weiss asked, visibly shocked.

"Well when you love beys as much as I do-"

"Alright, dunce, I'll show you what my 'bey with a lame spin track' can do. Byxis!"

The white bey began to glow, and soon a crystalline pattern appeared beneath both beys. Byxis all But teleported into the rosy red bey.

"Oooh! That was awesome. You're bey's so fast even without a Rubber Wide Flat performance tip like mine."

Weiss didn't have to time register what she'd just said, instead creating more glyphs and using them to propel Byxis into Ruby's bey with brute force, until eventually the white bey began a long, single strike.

"That's pretty good. You do have some power," giggle Ruby.

"Some? I'm just getting started you little brat! I've just been testing you!

"Well I've been testing you too, so nyah!"

"Y-you're just bluffing!" stammered Weiss.

"Am I?" Ruby pointed to her bey. "Because my bey hasn't taken any damage. Scythe Wolf CH120RWF is gonna be harder to beat than that. Wolf's Scythe fusion wheel has been in defense mode this whole time. It's specially built to be able to spin freely and deflect attacks while still holding on to the centrifugal force that makes it spin in the first place. Now am I going to have to explain every piece of my bey, or can I defeat you right here and now?"

"Go ahead and try, little girl!"

Scythe Wolf blasted off away from Forbidden Byxis. Ruby laughed.

"Since we're partners, partner, I've decided to explain every piece of my bey to you. It's like a fun ice-breaker! My Rubber Wide Flat makes my bey move hyper-giga-fast, as you can see here. My Change 120 to 145 spin track lets me change heights in the middle of a battle, and my face bolt..." Ruby's face lit up. "...Has a picture of my dog Zwei on it!"

Weiss noticed Wolf clicking it's fusion wheel into it's 12 mm high setting.

"Switch to attack mode, Wolf!" she called, and turned to Weiss. "Wolf's fusion wheel left defense mode so it can attack you."

"I figured that out idiot. But now your bey can't absorb hits like it could earlier. Barrage attack, Byxis!"

A ring of glyphs surrounded the stadium, and Byxis attacked Wolf like it had earlier.

Well, it tried to.

Wolf dug it's fusion wheel deep into Byxis' now taller spin track, causing an explosion with a mysterious cloud of rose petals to rock the stadium and the forest surrounding it. When the dust cleared, Byxis was wobbling.

"You were amazing, Weissy. Hitting my Scythe wheel with your equally thin fusion wheel was like threading a needle." Ruby shivered at the thought of sewing. "But now that my bey is shorter than before, your attack left me open for an attack of my own. And now for the finishing touch. Special Move: Crescent Rose!"

Weiss didn't have time to call out a special move of her own before Wolf smashed into Byxis and sent it flying into a tree, where it stopped.


	2. Jaune vs Pyrrha

**Earlier...**

Professor Ozpin laughed as he watched his future pupils fly helplessly into the sky. Hopefully he wouldn't have to go down there to free any who's parachutes got stuck in the thick branches of the Emerald Forest. That'd happened once. Ruined initiation. He _turned_ his back to the children.

"If you'll excuse me Glynda, I'd like to watch initiation sitting in my chair in an air conditioned office on a large screen that the sun isn't shining off, and within reasonable distance of a coffee machine."

Ms. Goodwitch wasn't sure why he'd decided to declare that; it hadn't exactly been a surprise that he always watched initiation from his office. She followed him there, trying to hurry so as to not miss any of the upcoming battles. The new blading students had been given instructions to battle and partner up with the first person they made eye contact with. Then they'd find another pair of partners, fight them in a team battle, then make their way north to a temple where a helicopter would take them back to Beacon. That added up to, as Ozpin put it, a nice amount of battles to watch and examine.

They arrived in time to see Jaune calling out "Wait! Who's going to get me down? My parachute's stuck!"

Weiss dragged Ruby to one of the small stadiums that littered the forest.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"Don't worry. Just because I'm not a people person doesn't mean I can't blade," replied Ruby, readying her launcher. "By the end of this, you'll be thinking 'That Ruby girl is really really cool. And I want to be her friend.'"

"Doubt it. Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Back at Jaune's tree, Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, had used her bey to cut Jaune free.

"It was unfortunate that you got entangled in those strings. Your arms weren't even able to grab your launcher to free yourself."

"Uh, yeah, that's what happened."

"I saw a stadium on the way here. We should battle like Professor Ozpin told us to."

"Sure, sure. I'm always up for a battle." They soon took their own sides of the stadium.

"My bey is a Flame Byxis 100F," announced Pyrrha, secretly very pleased to have had to introduce her world-famous bey for the first time in a long while. She held up her crimson and golden bey for Jaune to see.

"So you do have a Byxis like Ice Queen. Maybe she had a point about you being partners.

He paused, and fumbled his bey out of his pocket.

"Rock Perseus WD130B. Ancestors used it in the Great War. Think you can beat a bey with a win streak like this?"

Pyrrha savored the idea of a person that didn't know who she was or what she accomplished. She was just about ready to go over there and kiss him.

"Three?" said Pyrrha, hinting at Jaune to put his bey into his launcher, which he had not yet done.

"Oh right. Two."

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Byxis and Perseus crossed each other, landed, and made their way to the bottom of the bowl. Byxis blew away it's white and gold opponent like it was nothing more than a pebble. Perseus flew to the edge of the stadium, and luckily wasn't thrown out. Perseus made it's way to the center of the stadium again. This time Pyrrha left her bey still as Jaune charged it.

But the resulting attack was no more powerful than a cherry falling from a tree.

"How was Byxis able to blow Perseus away like that? I've never seen a bey do that!"

Pyrrha's bey retreated to the edge, where she circled Perseus, still unsure if this was a clever ruse or not. Flame Byxis zig-zagged to the center, where she tilted her bey downwards, then pushed up against Perseus' Rock fusion wheel.

"How did your bey do that?" Jaune exclaimed. His face turned pale with fear and awe. "No way! You can... you can... control that bey with your mind?"

Next it was Pyrrha's turn to go pale. She summoned Byxis back into her hand.

"Jaune? Do you even know how to blade?"

"Psh, of course."

"But you didn't have control of your bey."

"Hey, you're the weirdo who CAN control her bey."

"You're supposed to able to control your bey. What did you think beyblade was, a betting game? This isn't horse racing, this is a battle!"

"I'm not following."

Pyrrha sighed and put her hand to Jaune's shoulder.

Not too far away, Weiss checked her scroll to see the notifications about the progression of the battles.

"PYRRHA NIKOS LOST TO HIM?!"


	3. Ren vs King Taijitu and Ren vs Nora

Grimm beys are attracted by negative emotions. These spinning tops of metal, stone, and dust spontaneously appear in midair to attack opponents. There are dozens, maybe a hundred different kinds of Grimm beys. They'll kill whatever human or faunus they see. That's why man created their own beys from the crystal dust mined from the Earth by the Schnee Dust Company. Beys are more powerful than swords and shields, and more flexible. The only way to stop Grimm from attacking, is to fend them off with a bey, and to defeat it, in which case it disintegrates back into the materials it was just born from.

Lie Ren readied his bey onto his launcher, sensing something approaching. Sure enough, a small black cloud grew smaller and denser, until a Grimm bey appeared and flew towards his skull. Ren launched his dark green bey: Lotus Libra D125FB. It was only able to strike once before it got... stuck?

This bey was unlike any he'd ever seen before, it had to fusion wheels, one higher and one lower than Libra's own fusion wheel. Sparks flew as Libra held it's ground. Finally an explosion rocked the forest as Ren managed to free his bey from the deadly trap. The Grimm, having now realized that it was indeed facing a blader, not an ordinary huntsman, somehow lifted it's lower fusion wheel up until it was combined with the top one to make a taller fusion wheel. Ren had heard tales of this kind of bey. It was nicknamed a King Taijitu.

Ren made his bey regain it's balance, and just in time was able to call out: "Solid Iron Wall!" The image of a lotus appeared on the ground, and the King Taijitu hit Libra with tremendous force, rocking the forest once more. The tall Lotus fusion wheel with the shape of petals and the special defensive technique stopped the black bey dead in it's tracks. Realizing that it's earlier strategy was more effective against this opponent, the Grimm reverted back into it's dual fusion wheel mode and caught Lotus Libra in it's trap again. Ren, thinking quickly, shot a blast of energy towards the top-most fusion wheel. The Grimm bey tilted backwards. Since the center of gravity was between the two fusion wheels, Ren summoned all his energy to attack the lower fusion wheel. The black bey flew into a tree, stopped, and faded away.

Ren grabbed his bey in time to hear a strange imitation of a parrot, before his friend Nora swung upside-down from a tree to greet him.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

"Boop."

Nora dropped own from the tree and waved her hand to Ren, signaling him to come with.

"I found a stadium from the tree while I watched your battle. You did great by the way. That Grimm was awesome with it's two fusion wheels. I should get two fusion wheels. That's double the power? What do you think Ren?"

"Your bey is fine the way it is, Nora."

Nora paused. "You're right. Hammer Thor SW145SD hasn't failed me yet. Plus Switch 145 could be used as a fusion wheel. I should make that my new special move! I'll be unbeatable and everyone at school will-"

"Don't reveal your secrets to me before you even launch, Nora."

"Fine. But you're gonna help me perfect this new move. Three! Two! One! Let it rip!"

The pink and dark green beys circled around the stadium. Nora's bey charged Ren's. Libra may have been able to carefully fend off the King Taijitu, but without Solid Iron Wall, it had no chance against the astoundingly heavy Hammer fusion wheel.

"Hammer Thor is a bey with no constellation. That's lretty unorthodox, don'cha think? Time for an unorthodox attack to go with! New Special Move: uh... I'll figure it out later! Just go Thor!"

Thor tilted backwards, sliding into Libra about to stick it's fusion wheel in between Nora's spin track and fusion wheel. It didn't work. Libra hit Thor at a perfect angle, and the pink bey went flying.

"Nora, my bey's fusion wheel is much too tall to trap. I'm sure you'll find other bladers to use the move against."

"Aww. If that's the case, we'll skip the practicing and get to beating you. I have friends to meet." Nora sent her bey soaring into the air from the side of the stadium.

"Special Move: Aerial Hammer Crush!"

Libra's Solid Iron Wall was useless against an aerial attack, and when the dust coeared, Libra had been dug into the stadium and had stopped moving.

"Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"


	4. Yang vs Beowolves and Yang vs Blake

Two Burn Wolf beys, or Beowolves, one of few Grimm to have actual bey parts modelled after them, raced towards Yang. Yang launched her bey outward. The Grimm tried to hit her skull, but a few quick dodges and small deflections from her yellow bey fended them off easily.

"Ha! You couldn't even hit the broad side of a... b... b-b..."

Yang watched in horror as a singular, blonde hair fell to the ground. Her hair. The face bolt on Yang's bey went red, and it began to race towards it's opponents.

"You MONSTERS! Take that! And that!"

The stamina-type Burn Wolves T125SD tried to run, but each time Yang's bey hit them, a tremendous globe of energy filled the forest. It wasn't long before one of them had been driven deep into a nearby rock, and Yang focused her bey on the second one. Suddenly, a black bey shot out of a nearby tree, dug the Grimm into the ground, and returned to it's owner, who then jumped down. Yang recognized her as Blake, the girl with the book from last night.

"I could've taken him."

"I saw. I guess we're partners then?"

"Yep. Let's battle."

Just behind the rock Yang had blown the Beowolf into lay a proper stadium. They walked there and resdied their beys.

"I heard a rumor that the blader who wins the match with their partner and the team battle get's to be the leader. Sorry Blakey, but you're going down! Three!"

"Two."

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Yang's face went from excitement to awe as she saw how Blake's black and purple bey moved.

"That bey is moving clockwise! That means gour bey is spinnning counter-clockwise! Only members of that White Fang have reverse-rotating beys!"

Blake frowned in dread of Yang's comment.

"Which means you must have stolen this bey from them! That's so cool!"

That was a real stretch, and Blake was about to say so until she rememberedher bow. With it, Yang didn't know Blake was a faunus, so it really wasn't a stretched assumption after all. Blake hoped Yang couldn't see the red on her face as she confirmed Yang's guess.

"Awesome! I've never met a bey that spins counter-clockwise before! Care to introduce me?"

"Shadow L-Lynx ED145ES. I stole it from some cat faunus when a train I was on got attacked."

"Man I wish my bey had a cool backstory like that. This is Dark Blaze H145D. My dad gave it to me as a copy of his bey. He's a teacher at Signal. Now watch Blaze's power!"

L-Lynx charged Blaze, and because each bey was heading in the opposite direction, the ball of energy that followed Blaze's attack was even bigger than before when she was battling the Beowolves.

"That 's strong. However, when our beys clash, our beys move together, like grars moving in tangent with each other. an attack like that won't have any effect. A stadium out is what you want to go for with my bey, seeing as our beys hit each other with great speed."

Yang took this advice. Blaze retreated to the edge of the stadium and aimed an attack.

"Blaze has more power and weight than any other bey! If I hit you head on, it'll be an easy stadium out!"

"Assuming you can hit it."

"What?" But Yang was too late, as her bey zipped past Blake's, who used it's Eternal Defense spin track to deflect the attack.

"Huh? Try again, Blaze!" L-Lynx deflected every attack, no matter how hard or from any angle.

"Hit it! Hit it! Aaaauuuggghhhhh! HIT! IT! HIT! IT! Blake that's not fair!"

"Not fair? You're the one who can't hit me."

Yang lost it, and screamed in rage. Dark Blaze's face bolt went from purple to red like it had after the Beowolves got a strand of her hair. Blaze used the edge of the stadium as a launch lad to throw Blaze towards L-Lynx. Dark Blaze dive-bombed it's opponent hard.

"A spin track like that won't have any effect against an attack from above. Blaze, special move: Ember Celica!"

"Special Move: Gambol Shroud!"

A tornado of black and yellow energy soaeed into the sky, and the yellow quickly overrode the black until the entire tornado dissapeared, and L-Lynx came tumbling out of the stadium, and rolled to a stop at Blake's feet.

"You're good, Blakey. Come on, let's go to that team match."

"Maybe we'll run into your sister."

"Oh man that'd be epic. A team battle with sisters against each other with their respective strangers. No offense."

"None taken."


	5. Nora and Ren vs Jaune and Pyrrha

Yang and Blake made it to the temple first. It had completely fallen apart. A bullhead sat nearby with a group of bladers inside..

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here," said Yang, stating the obvious. They heard a call from the bladers.

"The bullhead pilot won't take off until it's full so hurry up and start your team battle!"

"There's no one here, asshole! We have to wait!"

"Then find your opponents so we can go home!"

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH I HATE WAITING!" cried another voice. Yang's eyes went red.

"It's not our fault! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha made their way through the forest. Suddenly a rush of wind and a loud bang shook the forest.

"Did you feel that? There must be people over there!" cried Jaune. He ran towards where the sound came from, and it quickly dissipated into the high-pitched chirping of a girl. Sure enough, Jaune and Pyrrha came across an orange haired girl and a long haired, robed boy.

"Lookie Ren! There's the people we're gonna battle!" she waved to the arrivals. "Hey there, friends! I'm Nora Valkyrie, and my friend Lie Ren is right here."

Ren waved silently. Pyrrha noticed a black Rock Orso bey dissolve into the air from the ground.

"I'm Jaune Arc, and this is... Piranha?"

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

Nora giggled. "Hey you two, stop flirting and ready your beys. I have a battle to win!" Jaune and Pyrrha's faces flushed red, but they readied their beys regardless.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Perseus slowed to the center, Jaune shocked at his ability to lightly inflence the movements of his bey. Byxis began to circle around Perseus.

"Ren! You take the defensive one. I'll take the red one!"

Ren made no reply, but Libra raced towards Perseus.

"Oh no! Perseus!"

"Go Byxis!"

Three heads turned as Flame Byxis smashed into Lotus Libra, sending it high into the air.

"Woah!" cried Jaune.

"You threw Libra into the air even though it has a super defensive fusion wheel! That's impressive!" Nora wagged a finger at Pyrrha. "But it won't work against me! Hammer Thor! Get her!"

A loud bang sounded around the forest.

* * *

"What's with all these explosions we keep hearing?" asked Weiss, not expecting an answer.

She got one.

"Those are the signs of strong bladers battling. Don't you know that? Haven't you ever watched bladers battle?"

"I've... never been in a tournament."

"Oh... you trained by battling Grimm. That's cool. It's a way to train like any other." Weiss' face went red.

"I've never fought a Grimm either. My sister trained me."

Ruby was about to say something when they stepped into a clearing to see...

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Can you battle _now_?"

* * *

"You see, Piranha, you have something very valuable to me." Pyrrha looked shocked.

"I... do?"

"You have a thin fusion wheel, which means..." Nora smashed Pyrrha's bey once more. "I can try out my new special move! Hammer Thor: Double Hammer Smush!"

"Double Hammer Smush?" Pyrrha and Jaune looked at Ren, hoping for an answer. He shrugged.

"Now gooooo!" yelled Nora at the top of her lungs. Thor jammed Pyrrha's Flame fusion wheel between it's own and it's spin track. Red hot sparks lit up the arena.

"How do you like my special move?" asked Nora. Pyrrha didn't have time to answer, as the girl's beys erupted into flames and dust.

A bey was thrown out of the arena, but not the red one.

"Perseus!"

Jaune's bey came to a rest at his feet.

"But that means..."

"...Byxis is still spinning!" proclaimed Pyrrha. But Flame Byxis was wobbling heavily, it's spin strength nearly depleted.

"Alright, Renny, let's finish her! Double Hammer Smush!"

Before Ren could call out his special move, Pyrrha called one of her own. "Byxis: Destiny Needle!"

The image of a red compass appeared above the stadium, and Byxis's two opponents zig-zagged across the arena, hitting each other, and recoiling so far they left the stadium.

Nora and Ren looked at their beys with wide eyes.

"That was amazing! How did you make our beys move like that! I wanna learn that move. Puhleeeeeeezzzuh?!

Pyrrha smiled as they all collected their beys and headed north, chatting like old friends.


End file.
